finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Agrias Oaks/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Agrias makes a cameo in cutscenes and appears as a boss with an angelic appearance in the ''Stormblood Patch 4.5 raid, Orbonne Monastery. Most of her abilities used are a direct allusion and referrence to her Holy Knight class skillset. The lower half of her boss form resembles crustacian-like legs, alluding to her Zodiac Sign in Tactics, Cancer. The Ivalician Holy Knight's Set, obtained from the raid, is a hommage to her original appearance. ivalicianholyknightsetffxiv.png|Ivalician Holy Knight's set ingame (female version) FFXIV Agrias Render.jpg|Agrias in her angelic form ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Agrias appeared as a recruitable character. Her designated job is Holy Knight. Agrias's portrait was used for the game's app icon. FFTS Agrias.png|Agrias. FFTS Agrias Portrait2.png|Agrias's portrait. FFTS Agrias Portrait3.png|Agrias's portrait. FFTS Agrias Portrait.png|Agrias's icon. FFTS Agrias Icon2.png|Agrias's icon. FFTS Agrias Sprite.png|Agrias's sprite. FFTS App Icon.png|App icon. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Agrias appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Agrias is unlocked by collecting Orange Crystal Shards. Curiously, she is depicted wielding the ''Final Fantasy IX version of Save The Queen. She is a Defense oriented character. Her Limit, Hallowed Bolt, deals damage in proportion to her Strength and Spirit. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival TFFASC Agrias.jpg|Agrias. TFFASC Agrias Portrait.png|Agrias's portrait. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Agrias appears as a playable character. PFF Agrias Illust.png|Agrias's illustration. PFF Agrias.png|Agrias's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Agrias appears as a summonable Legend, depicted in her default ''Final Fantasy Tactics outfit. Her abilities are Hallowed Bolt and Divine Ruination. She was first introduced in the event, "Final Fantasy Tactics The Lost Truth - Parts 1 & 2", in which she was a supporting character on a special stage called a Tactics Stage. In the Tactics Stage, Agrias was only seen, heard and mentioned after clearing the stage. ;Portraits Agrias Icon Brigade.png|Agrias's icon. Agrias Sprite Brigade.png|''Tactics'' Agrias. ;Ability Cards FFAB Divine Ruination - Agrias SSR.png|Divine Ruination (SSR). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias SSR.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR). FFAB Cleansing Strike - Agrias SSR+.png|Cleansing Strike (SSR+). FFAB Divine Ruination - Agrias SSR+.png|Divine Ruination (SSR+). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias SSR+.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR+). FFAB Zodiark - Agrias UR.png|Zodiark (UR). FFAB Divine Ruination - Agrias UUR.png|Divine Ruination (UUR). ;Legend Cards Agrias I Brigade.png|Agrias I (SR). Agrias II Brigade.png|Agrias II (SR). FFAB Judgment Blade - Agrias Legend SR.png|Judgment Blade (SR). FFAB Mincing Minuet - Agrias Legend SR.png|Mincing Minuet (SR). FFAB Judgment Blade - Agrias Legend SR+.png|Judgment Blade (SR+). FFAB Mincing Minuet - Agrias Legend SR+.png|Mincing Minuet (SR+). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Agrias Legend SSR.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias Legend SSR.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Agrias Legend SSR+.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias Legend SSR+.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR+). FFAB Cleansing Strike - Agrias Legend UUR.png|Cleansing Strike (UUR). FFAB Zodiark Legend CR.png|Zodiark (CR). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Agrias is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event By Stone Revealed as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Balias Swale stage. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Agrias appears as a summonable vision and optional playable character. A 4-6★ Rare Summon available since the event Orbonne Monastery Vaults (which originally ran in September 2016 in the Global version), her job is listed as Holy Knight, and her roles are Support and Physical Damage. Her Trust Master reward is the Save the Queen (FFT) greatsword. FFBE 263 Agrias.png|No. 263 Agrias (4★). FFBE 264 Agrias.png|No. 264 Agrias (5★). FFBE 565 Agrias.png|No. 565 Agrias (6★). Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Agrias appears as water-elemental cards. Agrias2 TCG.png|Trading card. Agrias TCG.png|Trading card. Agrias4 TCG.png|Trading card. Triple Triad Agrias appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 358a Agrias.png|Agrias 358b Agrias.png|Agrias 358c Agrias.png|Agrias 360a Agrias.png|Agrias 360b Agrias.png|Agrias 360c Agrias.png|Agrias Guest appearances ''Lord of Vermilion'' In Lord of Vermilion III and Lord of Vermilion Arena, Agrias appears as a recruitable character. LoV3 Agrias Card.png|Agrias card in Lord of Vermilion III. LoV3 Ramza & Agrias.png|Agrias and Ramza. LoVA Agrias.jpg|Agrias card in Lord of Vermilion Arena. ''Rise of Mana'' Agrias Oaks appears as a boss, wielding the Moonblade. |File:RoM Ramza & Agrias.png|Ramza & Agrias ''Heavenstrike Rivals Agrias was a unit in this mobile game recruited during the ''Final Fantasy Tactics Recruitment Drive. She was a five star legendary Fighter unit and her unique ability was Northswains Strike, which at max level gave her an additional 4 damage on attacks for three turns, as well as 50% chance to instantly defeat the unit it attacked during this time. Her unit was also used against the player during Ramza's event recruitment Mission. HSR Virtuous Agrias.png|Virtuous Agrias. HeavenstrikeRivals Agrias1024x614.jpg| ''Knights of the Crystals'' Agrias appears as a card in the Ivalice Special Arena has a limited-time special arena with eighteen floors. pt-br:Agrias Oaks/Outras aparições Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade